


The Vale Goodwitch Trials

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Facials, Futanari Coco Adel, Futanari Velvet Scarlatina, Handcuffs, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Framed as the mastermind for the Fall of Beacon, Goodwitch is put on trial with the ultimate punishment at stake: A lifetime of sexual servitude.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Bartholomew Oobleck/Peter Port, Glynda Goodwitch/Cardin Winchester, Glynda Goodwitch/Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Team CRDL/Glynda Goodwitch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Vale Goodwitch Trials

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by Person_Who_Exists.

It all happened so fast and out of nowhere that Glynda Goodwitch could barely comprehend what had just happened. During a meeting with the council about the continued efforts to wipe out the Grimm that had overtaken Beacon Academy and several areas of Vale, a video was sent to the council from an unknown source that showed Goodwitch meeting a familiar woman in her office.

"So this will be the plan," said Goodwitch. "You'll destroy Beacon and kill Ozpin. Then once the dust finally settles, I can become the Headmaster of Beacon."  
"And I'll make off with the Maiden powers and relic while everyone else is distracted by the Grimm," said Cinder. "A win-win for all of us."  
"I never did like that old man's way of thinking. It's about time these schools had real leadership."

Goodwitch insisted that the video was fraudulent, but the council were having none of it. Goodwitch was immediately arrested and sent to jail, with a trial to be setup shortly after. Goodwitch sat in her cell in her new prison uniform, her clothes and weapon taken away as she was kept under watch by what remained of Vale's police force.

While in prison, she was visited by two of her closest friends, Oobleck and Port, who were shocked to hear of Goodwitch's plight.

"Bart, Peter!" cried Goodwitch. "Tell me you've found something that proves my innocence!"  
"It doesn't look good, Glynda," said Oobleck. "There's nothing we can do to prove that video isn't real. You're looking at the worst punishment imaginable."  
"It did look rather convincing," said Port.  
"Bart, Peter, you have to believe me! I've never met that woman before! You know I would never betray Ozpin like this!"  
"Well...there might be a way we can help you," said Oobleck. "We can try to pull some strings and bring out witnesses to prove your character."  
"But you'll need to pay back the favor," said Port."  
"Pay back?" said Goodwitch. "In what way?"  
"It’s quite simple: Show us some sexual satisfaction and we'll do everything we can to prove you innocent!"  
"This is not the time for jokes, Peter!"  
"We aren't joking, Glynda," said Oobleck. "Either you give us a good time, or we leave you here to rot."  
"What is this about?! Is this revenge for me getting chosen over you as Ozpin's vice headmaster?!"  
"Make your decision, Glynda, before we decide to change our mind."

Goodwitch couldn't believe that two of her closest allies had decided to take advantage of her in her time of need, but if she didn't satisfy them here and now, she was looking to do this for the rest of her life.

"Okay. I will...you know," muttered Goodwitch.  
"Will what, Glynda?' asked Oobleck.  
"Please don't make me say it."  
"Then I'm afraid we can't--"  
"I'll let you use my body however you want!"

Port and Oobleck smiled as Port suddenly produced a key and opened the cell, allowing himself and Oobleck in. The guards were likely aware what Port and Oobleck were up to and decided to sit back and watch their inmate get molested by her so-called comrades.

Goodwitch slowly undid her prison uniform, shaking in fear and rage as she did so. Once Goodwitch finally stripped down, Oobleck and Port got on either side and groped her tits and ass. With the kind of body Goodwitch had, it was no wonder that just about everyone at Beacon fantasized about wanting to bang her.

"Be honest, Glynda," said Oobleck, squeezing Goodwitch's breasts. "How often did you do it with Ozpin?"  
"Never!" replied Goodwitch.  
"Really? Then either you're a lying slut or Ozpin was really missing out."

Goodwitch wanted to smack Oobleck for that remark, but she needed to hold back her rage if she wanted any chance of getting out of prison and simply pouted as Oobleck and Port continued to grope her body. Oobleck dipped two fingers into Goodwitch's pussy and rubbed against her labia, causing Goodwitch to squirm and wishing these two would just get this over with.

With Goodwitch's body now aching for pleasure, Oobleck undid his pants and freed with 8-inch erection, rubbing his shaft against Goodwitch's pussy lips.

"Now bend over like the good slut that you are," said Oobleck. Goodwitch obliged and bent forward, giving the professors a nice look at her ass before Oobleck grabbed her hips and inserted himself in roughly. Goodwitch bit her lips to prevent herself from moaning before being greeted by Port shoving his 8-inch cock near her face. Goodwitch already felt disgusted just having to whiff Port's old man scent emanating from it.

"Come on now, Glynda!" said Port. "Use that big mouth of yours!"  
Rather than open her mouth, Goodwitch just shot Port an angry look, not wanting that smelly dick anywhere near her lips.  
"C'mon Glynda. Open your mouth or we just might change our mind about defending you."

Goodwitch swallowed her pride and slowly opened her mouth to take in Port's foul-smelling dick. Port grabbed Goodwitch's hair and shoved himself in further; with both ends of Goodwitch filled, the two professors spitroast Goodwitch back and forth as rough as possible. Oobleck spanked Goodwitch's ass as he kept slamming into her snatch, while Port kept a death grip on the back of her head as he made sure to keep his cock between her lips and that she didn't get the idea to bite. Goodwitch moaned in pain as tears came down her face, feeling humiliated having to do this in order to win her freedom.

"You're really good at this!" said Port. "All that big talk must have exercised that tongue of yours!"  
"And her cunt is so loose!" Said Oobleck. "No wonder you became Ozpin's right-hand woman!"

Goodwitch moaned angrily from her supposed friends calling her a whore, but it only turned them on as they kept slamming Goodwitch between them faster and faster. Oobleck grabbed Goodwitch tight as he inserted his entire length into Goodwitch, releasing his cum into Goodwitch's womb. Goodwitch hated the warm feeling of jizz forming in her stomach, but it was necessary in order to have a chance of getting out of here. It was still a better feeling than the taste of hot bitter cum soon to be unleashed in her mouth. Port grabbed Goodwitch's hair and pulled her forward as he shot his semen into Goodwitch's throat. Goodwitch reluctently swallowed as much as she could before Port pulled out and shot another burst of cum into her face for good measure. 

"There!" yelled Goodwitch. "I allowed you to use me! Promise me you'll find a way to clear my name?!"  
"Of course we will, Glynda!" said Port. "Right after another round!"  
"What?!"

Port and Oobleck forced Goodwitch to turn around, this time taking Oobleck's cock into her mouth as Port grabbed Goodwitch's hips and lunged his cock into Goodwitch's pussy. The two kept spitroasting Goodwitch, filling both ends with more cum until her body couldn't take anymore and shot it back out, causing a sizable puddle on the ground. Satisfied with Goodwitch's services, the two left on the promise that they would help clear Goodwitch's character in front of the council.

Goodwitch curled up into a ball on her bed, praying this nightmare would soon end.

* * *

The trial did not go as Goodwitch hoped. Port and Oobleck had brought in students who were meant to defend Goodwitch's character to the council, only for all the students to paint Goodwitch in a negative light. Claiming she had instituted harsh punishments for failing, to ignoring the bullying and harassing suffered by several students, and the baseless rumors about how much she hated the school and Ozpin. Goodwitch couldn't believe the students and staff alike all seemingly stabbing her in the back like this, and how the council seemed more than convinced to pass down their verdict.

"Glynda Goodwitch! For committing the ultimate crime against Vale, we hereby sentence you to a lifetime of indentured servitude!"  
"You've got the wrong woman!" yelled Goodwitch. "I had nothing to do with Beacon--"

Goodwitch couldn't finish as she was tazered by the police and collapsed to the floor with her aura drained. She was then stripped bare in front of everyone watching, then had handcuffs placed on her back, a ball gag to keep her silent, and a collar wrapped around her neck to keep her aura from ever reaching a point where she can use her Semblance, effectively rendering her powerless. All Goodwitch could do now was lie in the middle of the courtroom, exposed to the world and ready to begin her new life as an indentured servant.

"Before we send you off to prison, we will broadcast your first punishment for all of Vale to see!"

As Goodwitch looked up at the council frantically shaking her head to pointlessly beg for mercy, out from the hallway entered came two of the students who were meant to defend Goodwitch but threw her under the bus like everyone else: Coco and Velvet.

"Surprised to see us, Goodwitch?" said Coco. "I gotta say, I always did fantasize about getting to fuck you! But I never thought it would be because you betrayed all of us."  
"Thanks to you, we have to move to Vacuo!" said Velvet. "Do you know how baron that shit hole is?"  
"Well thankfully, the council is letting us have a parting gift before we go: Your first fuck session as a slave!"  
"Don't worry about being rough with her, girls," said Port. "Use her to your heart's content."  
"Of course, professor!"

Coco and Velvet soon disrobed and showed off their 10-inch futa cocks, both throbbing and ready to use Goodwitch. Goodwitch attempted to crawl away on her knees but was quickly grabbed by Velvet, who inserted two fingers into Goodwitch's asshole. Goodwitch tried to scream but her heavily muffled voice simply caused her mouth to fill up with saliva as Velvet and Coco held her down, getting their new servant ready for her first punishment.

Once Velvet was ready, she places the tip of her futa cock on Goodwitch's hole and quickly slid her dick into Goodwitch's ass, then laid down with Goodwitch on top of her, spreading her legs to give Coco a nice look at Goodwitch's pussy. Goodwitch shook her head, begging for Coco not to go through with it, but Coco ignored Goodwitch's pleas and inserted her cock immediately into Goodwitch, getting all 10-inches of her futa cock inside. Goodwitch screamed and cried of having two huge cocks inside her, which was starting to piss Velvet off.

"What's wrong, professor?" said Velvet. "Can't stand the pain and humiliation? Let me ask you something, Goodwitch! How many times have you looked the other way while Faunus like me were getting bullied?! This is nothing compared to what I've had to go through on a daily basis!"  
"Sorry Goodwitch," said Coco, "but you did this to yourself. You allowed Vale to get fucked over, so now you're getting fucked right back. Though I have to say: Your cunt feels really fucking good!"

Coco started thrusting in and out of Goodwitch, moaning how nice and tight Goodwitch's cunt was around her cock. Velvet thrusted into Goodwitch as hard as could, hoping to cause as much pain and discomfort as she could. Velvet grabbed Goodwitch's chest and dug her nails deep while Coco wrapped her mouth around one breast and sucked hard. At this point all Goodwitch could do now was cry. She couldn't believe that the students who once looked up to her were now raping her without mercy, all for a crime she never committed, and in front of an audience watching online around the kingdom.

Coco and Velvet soon picked up the pace and shot their hot futa cum into Goodwitch, filling her body to the brim. The two of them pulled out as the cum shot out of Goodwitch's body, making a big puddle on the floor, leaving Goodwitch to wallow in her own fluids.

"Must we hand her over?" said Velvet, disappointed that she couldn't continue to rape the bitch that ruined their lives.  
"Don't worry Velv," said Coco. "When our time is done in Vacuo, we'll pay our criminal teach another visit."

The officers picked up Goodwitch and hauled her off to her new home in prison, where she was to spend the rest of her life as Vale's public sex slave. As Goodwitch was taken away, the council and the professors discussed their verdict.

"Do you think we did the right thing sentencing her?" asked one councilman.  
"Even if she turned out innocent, we needed someone to serve as a scapegoat in order to appease the masses. It was better this way."  
"Besides," said Port, "I never did like her stern attitude. She only got that position by being Ozpin's personal slut."  
"Well now she can put that body to good use," said Oobleck. "Her sentencing and services will be a big morale booster for the people of Vale."

* * *

It had been a month since Goodwitch was sentenced. As an indentured servant, she always remained unclothed and collared, and had visitors daily come in to use her however they wanted with the exception of gore and killing her. With her body constantly fucked with no end in sight, Goodwitch's mind had broken to the point where she could hardly recall anything before becoming enslaved. She had been convinced that the meeting with Cinder was somehow real and that she was paying the price for being a criminal who betrayed an entire kingdom.

As soon as Goodwitch woke up, she had visitors ready to use her. The guards escorted her from her cell to the rooms dedicated to fucking indentured servants. There she met the group of boys that were looking forward to getting back at Goodwitch: Team CRDL. Team CRDL had stayed behind to help clean up Vale, and in return for their deeds were given access to banging Goodwitch anytime a spot was open. The boys laughed at seeing their former professor turned into an obedient slave, currently on all fours like an animal.

"Damn, she's hotter than I imagine!" said Russel.  
"And we can do whatever we want to her!" said Dove.  
"Just remember as team leader, I get first dibs!" said Cardin.  
"Of course, sir!" said Sky.

Cardin laughed as he pulled on Goodwitch's leash to get her attention. Goodwitch looked up at Cardin with a puppy dog look, awaiting her master's orders.

"You were always making a mockery of me and my team!" said Cardin. "Well who's the bitch now, huh Goodwitch?"  
"Me!" replied Goodwitch. "I am your bitch!"  
"And criminals like you deserve to be punished!" said Cardin, pulling on Goodwitch's collar and choking her, letting her face nearly turn blue before deciding to let go. As Goodwitch was breathing for air, Cardin handed over the leash to Russel.  
"Make sure to choke her if she disobeys!" said Cardin, unzipping his pants and placing himself behind Goodwitch, who was wet and waiting for Cardin to fuck her.  
"Treat me however you want, master!" said Goodwitch.  
"Only talk when I tell you, bitch!" replied Cardin, smacking Goodwitch's ass as hard as he could. Goodwitch flinched from the pain but didn't talk back, knowing she deserved it for her disobedience.

Cardin wasted no time plowing into Goodwitch and fucking her like an animal. Dove and Sky took out their scrolls to record the action, as Russel kept a hold on the leash, sometimes pulling on it for the fun of it. Goodwitch, her mind and will long broken, took the abuse without complaint. The only thing she cared about now was pleasing the people she betrayed.

"Get ready to be knocked up, bitch!" said Cardin, shooting his semen into Goodwitch. With all the men that had cum inside her, she was guaranteed to be pregnant, which was all part of the sentencing. Eventually her breast milk would be harvested until she would give birth and resume her duties as an indentured servant.

With Cardin finished with his first session, the rest of Cardin's team gathered around Goodwitch, all deciding which of her holes each would take. Russell decided to take her pussy, Dove shoving his manhood into her anus, and Sky inserting his cock into Goodwitch's mouth. Having been used to all her holes getting ravaged daily, Goodwitch barely reacted to her body getting stuffed by so much cock. She had grown accustomed to the taste of cum as it was one of the few things she got to ate, and sometimes found herself begging to swallow.

Once the boys all shot their loads into Goodwitch, they continued to torture in all sorts of ways. They were given toys to torture Goodwitch with and force her to orgasm several times. They made her lick up any fluids spilled on the ground. They all took turns filling every hole of hers with cum, taking bets of who would end up knocking her up.

This was the new daily life of Goodwitch, all thanks to the work of a doctored video that everyone fell for.

* * *

Somewhere in Salem's castle, Doctor Watts was watching a hacked feed inside Goodwitch's cell, watching her get gangbanged by Vale's citizens. Watts found it odd for Salem to request Watts make that video as Goodwitch didn't seem to pose a threat, but being such a simple job, Watts created the video and had Cinder distribute it sometime after Beacon fell to cause enough panic in Vale for people to blame Goodwitch, continuing to play into these idiots' fears.

"It looks like we won't have to worry about Ozpin's right-hand woman," said Watts, enjoying the result of his handiwork.


End file.
